Traditional gutters trap and accumulate debris from trees, animals and other sources. Accumulated debris severely reduces the ability of gutters to properly transfer water from the roof of a structure to locations away from the foundation of the structure, thereby defeating the fundamental purpose of gutters. Accordingly, debris accumulation in gutters necessitates periodic maintenance to remove debris and return gutters to operational condition.
Various attempts have been made to alleviate debris accumulation in gutters. Each attempt, however, has provided either expensive, impractical designs or fails to provide systems easily and securely integrated into standard, existing gutters.
None of the patents that follow are for gutter covers or protectors that fit independently into standard gutter without attachment to the roof or structure aid either failed to propose a gutter protector capable of maintaining a uniform space between the gutter protector and standard gutter, or proposed expensive, complicated, or impractical spacing methods: U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,775; U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,925; U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,146; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,390; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,350; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,379; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,965. For example, the device proposed in the '775 patent either provides no manner for maintaining a constant water flow passage between the device and gutter, or requires a separate, complicated support bracket. Similarly, none of the devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 181, 375 or 459 allow for a constant water flow into the gutter.
The following patents failed to propose a gutter protector capable of adequately protecting the gutter from debris accumulation and/or required fasteners; such as nails or screws to attach the gutter protector to the roof, fascia or other part of the structure to maintain the protective cover in place above the gutter and to provide a constant flows of water into the gutter: U.S. Pat. No. 546,042; U.S. Pat. No. 836,012; U.S. Pat. No. 891,405; U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,832; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,791; U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,837; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,755. For example, the device proposed in the '042 patent would trap debris where the shield meets the gutter, thereby preventing water flow into the gutter. Of the above patents, the following require fasteners for attachment of the gutter protector to the roof, fascia or other portion of the structure in order to maintain the protective cover of the gutter protector above the gutter and to provide a constant flow of water into the gutter: '925, '837, and '755, Therefore, there is a great and thus unsatisfied demand for an inexpensive, uncomplicated, and effective gutter protector for use with standard gutters.